


Oliver and the Mana seekers

by J_TaylorCI



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_TaylorCI/pseuds/J_TaylorCI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver hates his life as the blank for all the bullies even at his new school, after escaping on his first day he accidentally falls into a small cavern under the park and things start moving in his favor, but is this good? Only time will tell, feeling curious about his new abilities he ventures into a world of magic and mysteries to find his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver and the Mana seekers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have any Idea if this is similar to anything out there but I do hope you guys (and girls) enjoy it.

Snow covered the streets of the small suburban neighborhood, the  
silence was the sign that everyone was out. The crunch of crushed snow  
shattered the peaceful silence as a thin boy in winter clothes and  
backpack came running down the street, followed by a group of older  
boys wearing football jackets.

The guys laughed and whistled as they followed the boy onto a snow  
covered park, the boy managed to hide in a small opening under the  
edge of a stone bridge that overlooked the park.

"Hey new kid! I'm Donovan captain of the football team, you see as a  
new transfer student you have to pay us or get a beating, and if you  
make us wait till tomorrow we'll have to charge you the double or beat  
you the double, It's a fair deal really!" said Donovan yelling from  
the top of the bridge as he signaled for the two other guys to circle  
around a shrub that was a regular spot for the weaklings to hide.

The two other bullies were disappointed not finding anyone under the  
shrub and signaled the leader that the guy was not there.

"you'll pay for this tomorrow!" yelled Donovan as he turned to leave.

The boy waited till he thought they had left before he started moving,  
unexpectedly the ground crumbled beneath the boy who grabbed on with  
everything he had to a feeble root, it wasn't long before he fell into  
the darkness and out of sight.

The boy had lost the notion of time as a puddle of dripping water  
brought him out of his daze, the cavern was dark and cold, the air was  
filled with the smell of mold and grass.

Taking out his phone from his pocket the boy started to look for a way  
out, the boy smiled as the cavern walls started glowing.

A whisper startled the boy making him trip over his own feet.

"who's there!?" asked the boy frightened.

"ease yourself young one, I mean you no harm"said an elderly voice  
from the darkest corner of the cavern

The boy spotted in the corner that the voice came from, seeing nothing  
but stones the boy stepped back as a cold shiver crept up his spine

"I am Brodigore, a earth sage and the last of my kind... Listen  
closely to my words, for I fear I do not have much time."said a man  
walking out of the stone wall.

The boy fell to the ground petrified as Brodigore weakly took a seat  
before him on a stone that was nearby.

"What is you name child?"asked Brodigore looking at the boy with gentle eyes.

"I-I'm O-Oliver..."said the boy forcing himself to talk.

"Brave, even in the face of an unknown situation, that skill will be a  
two-edge blade you must learn to use quickly, The path that you must  
thread from now on will be filled with dangers and peril, strengthen  
your heart for what awaits you... If there was any other way I would  
gladly take it, but you were the only one strong enough to awaken me  
from my slumber" said Brodigore as a small glowing sphere appeared in  
his hands.

The glow from the sphere rapidly grew till it illuminated the entire cavern.

"I failed in my attempt to find the fountains of mana, I pray you have  
better luck than I did, the power will guide you, but be wise on your  
approach, for their are others in search for them as well, and many are  
very powerful and with power comes the greed for more, be cautious and  
brave only do what you think is right and all will be well.." said  
Brodigore as he pushed the sphere of light toward Oliver.

Oliver closed his eyes and braced himself as the sphere approached  
him. Oliver woke up next morning sweating heavily as his mother knock  
at the door.

"Oliver! hurry up or you will be late for school!" said the woman's voice  
outside Oliver's door.

Oliver looked around and realized that he had a dream, he smiled and  
got out of bed rushing to the shower.

By the time Oliver came to the dinning room his mother was already  
dressed for work and his little sister was eating her breakfast.

"Hey! Oliver snap out of it or you´ll be late for your second day of  
class! I´m taking Maddy to school, don´t forget to pick her up after  
class." said Oliver´s mom leaving followed closely by Maddy who ran  
and hugged him before she left.

Oliver rubbed her head as he grabbed a piece of toast and his backpack  
and ran out the door, his mom waived goodbye as he ran toward the bus  
stop.

The bus was just reaching the stop as Oliver reached the corner of his  
street, noticing he didn´t have much time Oliver dashed forward and  
managed to reach the bus before it left.

Oliver felt lightheaded as he sat in an empty seat near the back of  
the bus, a small sigh of relief got away from Oliver as nobody even  
noticed his existence as he passed by, everyone was caught in their  
own groups with their own problems and news.

Shuffling in his backpack Oliver took out his iPod and earphone,  
closing his eyes as the music drowned out the constant chatter of the  
other passengers.

Oliver stared through the window blankly as images of the cavern flash  
in the rays of light from the openings between the trees, it all seem  
so far and distant like the aftermath of a bad dream and yet it felt  
so real, the dread of falling into the darkness, the pursuit of the  
previous day and the man walking out of a solid rock wall.

The sudden jerk of the bus parking pulled Oliver from his thoughts as  
everyone stood up to head to the school, a large manor-like building  
that the ages have not been kind to, although old the building had a  
certain air of elegance to it, Oliver marveled at the fact he didn't  
noticed it before.

Oliver ran his fingers on the worn stone rail as he slowly walked up  
the stair, a smile light-up Oliver's face as whispers of equations and  
knowledge rang in his ears. As soon as he reached the wooden doors a  
bulky arm grasp his shoulders.

Donovan's voice was clear and sharp, but the fear that Oliver felt the  
day before had somehow disappeared.

"Bad move you did yesterday, that made us look bad and I hate to look  
bad..." said Donovan in a lowered voice as not to call attention from  
the teachers that were in the hallway.

"Not my fault you can't catch up, you shout think about more training  
and less black-mailing, maybe I should join the team to give you guys  
a speed boost." said Oliver trying to keep Donovan in a neutral mood.

"Tell you what! you have a nice sense of humor, do all my homework for  
the next month and all's forgiven." said Donovan as he waive at  
several girls from the cheer leading squad.

"Sorry I'll pass, but if you and your guys up for more training catch  
me after class, if you can!" said Oliver as he slipped out of  
Donovan's grip and headed towards his locker.

Reaching his locker he took a deep breath and tried to open his  
locker. A thin and light hand blocked Oliver's locker

"I wouldn't do that If I was you" said a girls voice behind a mesh of  
dirty hair and glasses

Oliver hesitated as the question 'why?' came to mind,the girl as if  
reading his mind started to explain.

"Donny's not one to play nicely, and he doesn't like to lose... let's  
just say that the last person who ran from him had to change his  
description from Afro-american to smurf" Said the girl taking her hand  
off Oliver's locker.

Oliver smiled at the mental image he made as he backed away from the locker.

"Wise choice!" said the girl walking away from Oliver.

"H-hey wait up!" said Oliver rushing after the girl as the first bell  
rang to start classes.

The girl vanished in the waves of students hurrying to class, finding  
himself alone Oliver scratched his head as he turn towards his  
classroom as the second bell rang.

Oliver spotted one of the bullies that was with Donovan the day  
before, as the locked eyes the bully punched his palm with his fist  
and nodded to Oliver reminding him what was awaiting him after class,  
he nodded back with the fake smile he always used with his mom when  
she was trying to lecture him.

A small folded paper landing on his desk brought Oliver's gaze  
downwards he slowly took up the paper and opened it. the words ¨meet  
me by the fountain at lunch¨ was written on it.

Oliver looked around to see who it was that could have left the  
message there, but no one was even remotely interested in Oliver to  
have passed the paper.

Holding the paper in hand Oliver walked around the campus, Oliver was  
dazzled to see the beautiful botanical garden near the center of the  
school grounds, slowly he walked in taking care not to touch anything,  
the sound of running water called to Oliver to venture further into  
the garden, he was startled to find Donovan and the messy haired girl  
standing by the fountain.

"Look what we have here! and I thought my sister was seeing someone  
more interesting... this will be your shortest date ever!"said Donovan  
cracking his knuckles as he walked towards Oliver

Oliver felt his jaw tightened as he stood his ground.

The messy haired girl grabbed Donovan's arm and placed him in an arm  
lock in the blink of an eye.

"Since when do I let you interfere with who I talk to?... be a good  
brother and run along, before I ruin your reputation for life"said the  
girl quietly releasing her grip.

Donovan groaned as he straightened his arm.

"I told you to stay away from my throwing arm Abs! If this affects my  
practice you'll be sorry!" said Donovan storming out the garden.

The girl turned quietly to face Oliver.

"sorry about that, my brother is quite impulsive and acts before he  
thinks... I'm Abigail by the way." Said the girl; extending her hand  
to Oliver.

Oliver took it reluctantly, as the girl smiled.

"I prefer to keep a low profile, and my brother is the best cover  
anyone can ask for, that makes it easier to attend the  
extra-curricular activities." said Abigail taking a seat on the  
fountain as she picked a flower that was near her and laid it in the  
fountains water.

"Activities?" asked Oliver a bit uncertain

"It's probably better for you not to know, when the wind calls just  
ignore it OK?" said Abigail standing as the bell rang in the distance.

Oliver was quiet as he found his way to his next class, Biology, after  
finding an empty seat he looked blankly out the window he was closest  
to as he waited for the teacher to arrive, he still noticed as another  
person sat next to him roughly.

"Hello new face! I bid you welcome to the class we will be Bio-buddies  
for the rest of the semester so I think we should try to get along, I  
am Adrian Sternhenry" Said a lively short headed blonde holding out  
her hand in greeting.

"Oliver Sinclair..." Said Oliver trying to smile.

The professor entered the classroom with a lively greeting and began the introduction to his class,


End file.
